


Renaissance Love (Modern AU)

by jstar1992



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin's Creed II, Eventual Romance, F/M, ezio auditore - Freeform, ezio/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstar1992/pseuds/jstar1992
Summary: Caterina Voltaire is a law student at Brooklyn law school and part time baker at a local bakery. When she reaches out in a local ad for a roommate to share her apartment with, all she expects is someone peaceful and quiet.Ezio Auditore is an Assassin and has been sent to America to help take down the Templars plaguing the USA. He poses as a normal man, and answers Cat's newspaper ad, hoping that a normal apartment and normal roommate will fulfill a sense of normality that had been stripped away, and help protect him from the Templars that he hunts.Plus, it helps that she's cute- really cute.A relationship blossoms between the two, but the danger of an Assassin and a civilian puts the two at risk.





	Renaissance Love (Modern AU)

The ad was placed in a newspaper, offering to split rent for a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, and it took several weeks before Caterina heard anything. She sat waiting in a local coffee shop, sipping on her Americano with vanilla creamer as she awaited the one seemingly decent man who had replied to her ad. 

Ezio, Ezio Auditore. That's what he said his name was. Of the people who had replied to her ad, he seemed the most decent. Caterina had met with others before, mainly women, and the women were too different than Caterina to have desired to have lived with. She was a quiet woman, one who kept to herself and her books and baking; she didn't need a roommate bringing random men back to the apartment every night, so all of the others were dismissed as potential roommates. Caterina adjusted her ponytail, making sure the black strands were tied back by the red ribbon she had tied into her hair that morning before work. She wanted to look presentable, to put on a good first impression for her potential roommate. 

The bell on the door rang as a young man walked in, wrapped in a warm coat. He went to order a coffee, and waited at a nearby counter until the barista called "Ezio?" 

He took the coffee and turned back, and Caterina made eye contact with him, brown eyes gazing into hazel ones. "Ezio Auditore?" She said. 

Ezio smiled and walked over to her. "Si, and you must be Caterina Voltaire. The woman I contacted from the ad."

"A pleasure," Cat began, holding out her hand to shake, but Ezio took her hand and kissed the top of it. 

"The pleasure is all mine, bella," he said with a wink. Oh great, a charmer, just what Cat needed. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, but hopefully he wouldn't impede on her personal goals. Cat wasn't looking for a relationship, and she already knew a guy like Ezio wouldn't be trying to get with her. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea...

"So, tell me about yourself. In your email, you told me that you work a lot of late nights. What exactly do you do?" Cat asked before taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Well, uh, that's private. I do a job that requires me to travel and do some very interesting things," he teased with a wink. 

Cat paused. "Do you kill people?"

"What? Of course not!" Ezio replied with a chuckle. 

Cat smiled. "I was just kidding, no worries. And I told you already that I work in a bakery part time, and I'm also in law school. I'm always busy."

"Beauty and brains? You were blessed, bella," Ezio said. They kept talking about their interests, their lives (or what Ezio would reveal of his), and Cat pulled out the rental agreement. 

"So, I dunno if it's just me, but I think it's gonna work out. I think you'll make a great roommate. The apartment is $3,000 a month, but we can split it halfway. The landlord is allowing pets," she began, going through everything with the young man. "Are you interested?"

"Where do I sign?" Ezio replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen. When he went to sign the paperwork, Cat noticed a mark on his ring finger, but bit her lip. It would be rude to ask about it, especially since she just got him to be her roommate. 

"Well then, roommate, I'll see you whenever we move in. Here, I'll give you my number, so you can call me whenever you move," Cat said, smiling. Ezio slid his iPhone across the table to her and added her number to his contacts before handing the phone back to him. "I have my class on Tort law coming up soon, so I have to leave. I'll see you later Ezio," she continued, shaking his hand. Cat grabbed her coffee and backpack and walked out of the coffee shop. 

Ezio leaned back in his chair with a sigh. If she had kept pressing the matter on his occupation, he wouldn't have agreed to live with her. Life as an Assassin was hard, and especially hard for people directly affiliated with those in the brotherhood. Maybe, just maybe, Caterina and this apartment would offer some sort of respite and normality to the assassin's life. But for now, he had to leave for a mission. He pulled out his phone and sent Cat a text: 'can't wait to move in!' 

Having a nice apartment and a beautiful and smart roommate? Definitely worthwhile, he decided, before leaving the coffee shop to prepare for an upcoming mission later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> A story based off of an rp done on Tumblr. I finally got around to writing the story! I hope you all enjoy, and I'll be working on the first chapter soon!


End file.
